Sound of Joy
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "And Rachel would love nothing more than to make Quinn laugh every single day of their lives together, because it was simply the most glorious and musical sound she has ever heard." The five times Rachel hears Quinn laugh. Fluffy Faberry.


One of Rachel's main goals in life was to make Quinn laugh. To _always _make her beautiful and closeted adorable girlfriend burst into joyous peals of laughter. If you ask her why, it's because the sight of Quinn throwing her head back as she burst into fits of laughter was simply one of the most delightful things she has ever seen. And her breathless giggles and unrestrained laughter was music to Rachel's ears.

One that she wouldn't mind hearing every day, and as blasphemous as it may sound, she'd choose Quinn's laughter over Barbra Streisand's voice any day.

God, now she had to get down on her knees and say a heartfelt apology to Barbra for thinking of such an unacceptable thing.

Which was why she was fooling around while performing in front of the Glee club, exaggerating her movements and making silly faces, her eyes trained on the beautiful blonde cheerleader sitting at the bottom row.

Now, Rachel wasn't one to fool around while performing, but she was doing this specifically to make Quinn laugh.

And she was successful, because Quinn was snorting and laughing and laughing and _laughing_, and it made Rachel do an internal fist pump. The other members of the Glee club just let them be, now having accepted and embraced their relationship as girlfriends.

Beaming widely, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled her from the seat. They danced together, their movements uncoordinated but Rachel could tell that Quinn was having a blast, judging by the way that she was giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

Quinn's hazel eyes were bright with laughter, her golden hair bouncing as they jumped around the room, oblivious to the stares that were directed at them.

Oh, how happy Quinn sounded, and it made Rachel's heart flutter in her chest.

* * *

They were both in the dentist's clinic, because Quinn had to get her wisdom tooth out. Rachel sat in the corner, casually flipping through a magazine as the dentist worked on Quinn's teeth. Everything was quiet except for the buzz of the dental machinery and equipment, and Rachel smiled as she saw Quinn lying down on the chair, her posture relaxed and honey golden hair framing her perfectly sculpted jawline.

Rachel knew that the peace was because of the anesthesia, because she was sure that Quinn would be hissing and throwing a fit if the pain-numbing medicine didn't exist. The thought made her lips twitch into an amused smile, and she shook her head and turned her attention back to the magazine.

"All done!" the dentist announced, causing Rachel to snap her head towards her girlfriend.

"Racheeeelll," Quinn slurred, and Rachel arched an eyebrow in amusement. Maybe not as perfectly executed as Quinn's, but she'd like to think that she does it quite well, too.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The anesthesia can sometimes make people act loopy. But it'll fade out as soon as the effects wear off," the dentist explained as he pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash can.

Rachel had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing when she saw that the right side of Quinn's face was puffed up. It was adorable, really. Like a chipmunk. With only one fat cheek.

"Rachel's going to be on Broadway someday," Quinn announced, breaking into a fit of giggles that made Rachel laugh. "She's- she's going to be Elphaba on Wicked, and I'm going to watch her."

It was absolutely delirious, but it made Rachel's heart melt in her chest. She knew that it was a by-product of the amnesia, but she couldn't bring herself to care. After all, Quinn always made it a point to tell her that she belonged in New York when she was in perfect control of her brain function.

Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel, her bright hazel eyes shining and a huge grin plastered on her face. Unable to help herself, Rachel stood up and kissed Quinn, smiling as the blonde patted her arm.

"Rachel is a lovely girl," Quinn sang out, promptly bursting into laughter afterwards.

There and then, Rachel decided that she absolutely adored loopy Quinn and her delirious fits of laughter.

God, that laugh could cure any disease and mend broken hearts.

* * *

Lying down on Rachel's bed, Quinn's head was on her chest, arm draped over her stomach. Humming contentedly, Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, relishing in its silky softness. Quinn sighed and nuzzled her face into Rachel's chest, a deep rumble emanating within her throat.

Her thoughts went back to the appointment with the dentist. Quinn, with her puffed cheek that threw her facial symmetry off, and her euphoric, blissful laughter. It threw Rachel into a fit of giggles, causing Quinn too look at her with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked, eyebrow arched.

Grinning widely, Rachel said, "Do you remember that time at the dentist?"

At this, Quinn groaned and buried her face into Rachel's chest. "Don't remind me of that, please," she growled, her voice muffled by Rachel's shirt.

"You were really cute, though," Rachel shrugged, a bright smile playing at her lips.

Quinn whined and Rachel giggled, discreetly slipping her hand underneath her girlfriend's shirt. Since she wasn't going to get loopy Quinn's hysterical laughter, she at least wanted to hear her laugh while being tickled, since there clearly wasn't any other way for her to make the blonde laugh.

Smirking deviously, she began wiggling her fingers against Quinn's stomach, eliciting a suppressed giggle. But it wasn't enough. Rachel started to full-on tickle her girlfriend, a delighted grin on her face as Quinn finally gave in.

"Rachel!" Quinn giggled as she tried to squirm away from Rachel's hold. "Stop it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Rachel shook her head and quickly flipped them over, her assault endless.

Quinn's bright laughter filled the whole room, and Rachel made a mental note to keep at least one recording of that infectious, melodic sound.

Finally, she stopped, a huge grin on her face as Quinn panted underneath her. Quinn huffed and flashed her a half-hearted glare.

All Rachel could think of was that hearing Quinn laugh was totally worth the hands-off rule that had been set after that.

* * *

"Ohh, fuck! Fuck, don't stop!" Quinn begged as Rachel furiously thrust her fingers inside of her, their bodies shiny with sweat as they rocked against each other.

They've been at it for hours, and truth be told, Rachel felt _exhausted_. Her arms burned with the intensity of her thrusts, but she'll be damned if she didn't give her girlfriend her final orgasm of the night.

This was what happened when they're apart for far too long and burned out from college.

"Rachel, I'm coming!" Quinn screamed, the veins of her neck popping, body gracefully arching off the bed as she came, soaking Rachel's fingers and the sheets for the nth time that night.

Completely worn out and sated, Rachel groaned and plopped down on her back, pulling Quinn close to her as she recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm. They lay in silence, Quinn's fingers lazily tracing circles around her stomach.

"I can't believe this. We fucked like bunnies for the whole night," Rachel mumbled tiredly as she massaged Quinn's scalp.

Quinn snorted and laughed hoarsely, a low and sexy sound that made Rachel smile. There was just something about Quinn's laugh that made her heart pound and threaten to jump out of her chest.

"You loved it, though," Quinn husked as she propped herself up on her arm.

"Mmm. That's what happens when you have an irresistible girlfriend," Rachel giggled, rolling over to her side to watch Quinn.

Quinn just laughed, her hazel eyes shining with mirth.

And Rachel just lay there in silence, content with simply listening to the radiant laughter of her beautiful girlfriend that broke through the darkness of her bedroom.

* * *

Rachel was nervous. She stared at the diamond ring safely nestled in the red velvet box that she held in her hands, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. The gem shone brightly, even with the bright, morning sun shining through the windows of the apartment that she now shared with Quinn.

There was never a time she had ever felt _this _nervous before.

Only because she was going to ask the most beautiful woman that had the most delightful laugh to marry her.

As in right now, because she knew that Quinn wasn't a huge fan of grand romantic gestures or proposals taking place with a crowd watching them.

But as nervous as she was, she knew that Quinn was the one she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. And that was the only thing that kept her sane and prevented her from backing out or cowering in fear.

The sound of a door creaking open caused Rachel to jump from the bed, and she quickly shut the box and hid it underneath the pillows. Hands shaking, she looked up and saw Quinn emerge from the bathroom, towel in hand and a bright smile playing at her lips.

"Hey, baby," Quinn cooed as she dropped the towel and settled herself on Rachel's lap.

"H-hi, Q-Quinn," Rachel stuttered, smiling nervously as Quinn looked at her in concern.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Quinn asked, clasping her hands over Rachel's to stop the tremors.

"N-nothing," Rachel gulped as she slid her hands to Quinn's waist.

Quinn just raised an eyebrow, and Rachel pulled her down on the bed with her. In one swift motion, she flipped their positions so that she hovered above Quinn. A soft smile spread across Quinn's face, and Rachel felt her nerves start to fade away. Leaning down, she captured Quinn's lips in a soft kiss and blindly reached underneath the pillow for the velvet box.

When they pulled away, Rachel carefully opened the box and showed it to Quinn, her fingers shaking with anticipation and anxiety.

"Rachel?"

Quinn's hazel eyes were wide with shock, her jaw agape as she stared at the box in Rachel's hand. It was now or never, Rachel decided.

But where was that damned speech that she prepared? It seemed to have drifted away, forever forgotten and buried in the deepest recesses of her mind. For that, she cursed the sound of Quinn's laughter that floated in her mind and made her forget the proposal speech that she prepared.

Because of that, the only words that tumbled out of her mouth were, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

And it set Quinn off. Laughter filled the whole room as Rachel stared at the woman underneath her. Hazel eyes were teasing as Rachel pouted helplessly.

"And here I thought that you had a speech prepared," Quinn teased, though her eyes were shiny with tears. Happy tears.

Rachel whined, mentally cursing her brain for failing at such an important moment in her life. Of all the times it could shut down on her, it just had to be _now_.

"But yes, Rachel Barbra Berry. I'll marry you," Quinn smiled, hazel eyes shining with love and tears.

At this, Rachel beamed and fumbled with Quinn's hand as she inserted the ring. Quinn was a giggly mess as Rachel struggled to put on the ring, and with a few more attempts, she finally managed to slip it into the blonde's ring finger.

"I love you," Rachel blurted out, her gaze drifting to Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn smiled softly.

Rachel squeaked as Quinn rolled them over, and the blonde burst into laughter as their bodies tangled against the sheets.

Quinn's laughter filled the whole room as they celebrated their engagement in bed, and the bright and joyous sound certainly defeated the brightness of the sun.

And Rachel would love nothing more than to make Quinn laugh every single day of their lives together, because it was simply the most glorious and musical sound she has ever heard.


End file.
